


The King in the North

by elunacharski



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elunacharski/pseuds/elunacharski
Summary: Jon's reaction when he learns that he is a dragon, disguised as a wolf.Oneshot





	The King in the North

_**The King in the North** _

 

* * *

 

**Jon**

 

_"You are not a bastard, you are the son of my aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen, both of you were married to the gods and you are legitimate, the rightful heir to the iron throne"_

Those words broke my heart. My life, what I thought I was, not ... what I used to be. Suddenly, all those images of my childhood, all the desires and longings of my being, of being legitimate, of which they recognized me at last ...

It's too hard, I got the idea of being a bastard but, after all, his son. My father, no ... my uncle .. Ned Stark. The man who I thought was my father was not. It was nothing yours.

 

_"You will not have my last name but you have my blood"_

 

Words that came from the back of my tormented mind. I knelt as I could on the floor, in front of that fireplace and under the scrutiny of Bran, Sam, Sansa, Arya and her ... Above all of her.

I turned to look at her. His violet eyes had darkened and his face showed no emotion. He brought his hands to his belly and squeezed them tightly. I looked for some feeling at the bottom of his eyes but I hit the emptiness of his eyes.

Realization fell on me when I realized a momentous event. My queen, Daenerys, the woman I had made mine, the woman I loved ... She was my aunt. Blood of my Blood.

I had taken my own aunt as a woman. For me, it was disgraceful and disgusting. She was my aunt, by all the gods!

I got up and looked at them all. Sansa watched me like a stranger. De Arya could not see much, had the same face. Bran looked at me as if he were waiting for some reaction from me and Samwell, my friend, had a look of pity.

 I ran away from there. He had fought against ghosts, people, savages, walkers. But nothing had prepared me to fight against this. Not even about Ygritte. I wanted to escape, disappear and not feel anything, never again.

 

**Daenerys**

 

I saw how he left that room. I had not seen him ever run away from anything. Even when that horde of "undead" had cornered him, along with his squadron, he never fled. But he faced death itself with his face held high and his sword ready to fight.

 It was a mystery for me that man. Since he entered the throne room at Dragonstone, his obstinacy and stubbornness reminded me a lot. Maybe that's why I did not burn it when I refused to kneel before me, the true and legitimate heir of the seven kingdoms.

 Well, that was not so much like that anymore. Maybe some time ago I would have burst out of anger and nerves. But I could not do it now, that fate and life had given me something I thought was lost. And most importantly, I was not alone anymore.

 I felt the fiery gaze, of the mistress of Winterfell, upon me. And I returned it to him. No words were needed to understand that I should go after Jon ... Aegon. When I was going to open the door to leave, I turned around again. Where could I find it?

 

_"In the crypts of Winterfell"_

 

It was the response I received. I left there and immediately went to that place. It seemed to me gloomy and sad. I do not like death, although I have killed many people. Among them my only brother, Vyserys.

 

I saw it there. His hands roamed the stone face of a female statue. There were some tears in his eyes. It was his mother, Lady Lyanna Stark.

 

\- His beauty was such that he made the Seven Kingdoms fall. They never told me much about her. And you do not know how much I wanted to meet my mother.

 

\- I'm sorry - I managed to say. I just wanted to be with him and comfort him. The Targaryen were a family known for their incestuous marriages.

 

\- Now I know why. And the reason does not make me happy. I would have died had I known that she was my mother. But you are my aunt. Daenerys ... this is strange and very strange to me. Everything is really bad.

 

\- It's not so bad ... I mean, I could try to kill you for stealing my throne. Things could be worse - I replied.

 

\- That throne is cursed. All these wars and divisions for that damn iron throne - said Jon.

 

His position changed to a more aggressive one. His hands at his sides wielded and his face became afflicted. It was difficult for him. But it was not easy for me either. We grew up in a lie and now reality changes. I was the queen until a while ago, now he is the king. Which is not really much difference because we are both married to the gods.

But what most afflicted him was incest. He was my nephew and before his eyes something like that was unforgivable. A very big sin. Yes, it could be a dragon but it had been raised in a pack of wolves, and traditions and culture are those that weigh in your conscience.

\- Yes, he is cursed because he has not yet sat down his true king - I replied, turning my thoughts to the conversation - I knew for some time. He just did not want to see it and understand it, but now, everything makes sense - I attracted his attention - I'll tell you something I lived in Essos ...

 

**Jon**

 

She explained to me a vision she had when she was in such a house of the Eternals. An empty throne in a room destroyed and ruled by snow. Then she heard the cry of a dragon and followed him. He crossed a wall of talo ice and glimpsed a hut. He entered and met with his husband and son, both dead.

 

\- All Jon agrees. I could never sit on that throne because I was already occupied by the snow. And the cry of my dragon, I assume it was Vyserion dying thanks to that king of the night. And my home, Drogo and my son represented my family. The witch cursed me ... Do you remember? I had told you in Pozo Dragon. And ... Three heads has the dragon. I am one, you are another and the third, Jon, is on the way.

 

He said it, and his eyes looked at me with a tenderness I did not imagine seeing in her. He took one of my hands and took it to his belly, without letting our eyes be in contact.

Something inside me began to be born. Could it be happiness? This was wrong, we were family but ... A small child, fruit of our love. I could not help but feel overwhelmed. Good news, something to hold onto so I do not fall apart. I would be a father, and my son would not be a bastard. I do not know what it will be, but not a bastard.

I did not hold back and just hugged her. I clutched his body with strength and delicacy at the same time. That woman drove me crazy, it was wrong because she was my aunt, but I became completely irrational.

 

The words of Aemon Targaryen resonated in my mind: _"What is duty and honor compared to the love of a woman and to feel your child in your arms?"_

 

There I understood it. I understood Ned Stark and his oath. He loved my mother so much, that she decided to protect me because it was her family. I could not help feeling admiration for that man. And while hugging Daenerys, I looked at my father's station. Because even if it was not a surname, it had its blood in my veins and its teachings in my heart.

 

It was both a Stark and a Targaryen. And now that winter is here, I will protect my pack, as wolves do, and with blood and fire, like a dragon. The reaction of Jon Snow to discover that it is a dragon disguised as a wolf.

 

**_The end?_ **

 

* * *

**hello people, this is a job that I wrote in Spanish at Wattpad and, to practice my English, I translated it and uploaded it here. I hope you liked it and, please, correct me: P**

 


End file.
